


After

by MonolithIsle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Headcanon, Hopeful, Memories, Oneshot, Sad, Short, Therapeutic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonolithIsle/pseuds/MonolithIsle
Summary: Sam and Dean's time is over, Jack and Castiel are left to remember them.
Kudos: 1
Collections: "On Savior’s Wings" - A Collection of Supernatural Fiction





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Season. Based on this tweet by Godestiel on Twitter (permission was granted to write based off of this).
> 
> “hi dean, yes i’m driving baby, jack told me to record it that he would show you, he’s an awesome god! i’m taking care of her, i don’t eat in here, she still smells like you... billie said only 40 more years and i’ll be up there with you, i miss you and sam, love you, see ya!”

Two figures stood facing the calm water, distant mountains covered the sun, casting shadows upon the ground. Several trees swayed in the breeze, their leaves rustling creating a sound as if they were whispering. A run-down house lay behind them, its white paint chipping, moss heavily covering the worn roof. The ground where they stood still held remains of a fire burnt years ago. 

“Cas,” a young voice spoke, “you’re never gonna leave me right?” asked Jack quietly, his eyes showed signs of sadness looking up at Castiel. “With me being God and everything, I love it, helping people,” he hesitated, “but we’re family. We stay together. Nothing can change that, right?” He spoke adamantly, needing an answer to reassure him, to remind him that things weren’t going to change. 

Castiel sighed and turned towards Jack, calmly looking into the boy’s eyes, “No, Jack, I won’t leave you,” he assured. He looked away just for a moment, to collect his thoughts, to push away the emotion overcoming him. “Yes,” he started, “ it would be nice to see Sam and Dean sooner, but I would never do something to separate us. I promise.” 

Jack smiled at Castiel, light returning to his gaze. He stared out across the water. “I miss them.”

Castiel moved closer to the boy, putting his arm around him affectionately. “Me too.”


End file.
